Animorphs: Adaptations 1
by DMtoth
Summary: The Animorphs have grown up together under the worst of conditions. Now, they face the world as young adults. What does this mean for Rachel and Tobias? Can the stress break Jake? Marco does not want to let go of his childhood. Will Cassie have to put dreams of college on hold?


**_Author's Note:_** I haven't written anything in roughly twenty years. (Yes, I'm old.) For fun I'm revisiting old favorites, so keep this in mind. I'm taking great liberties in having an artistic license this time around. Instead of the usual, the Animorphs are slightly older teenagers, still trapped in a intergalactic invasion just when they should be dreaming of college. I'm relying purely on memory, so the dates of these events may be out of order. Just roll with it. The kids aren't okay, and this is a bit darker than the originals, and not POV/first person. Times change, I guess.- M.

Animorphs: Adaptation #1: Prologue

The Ellimist

Rachel swung back and forth, kicking the wooden chips that covered the earth, rolling a flat metal disc between her fingers. Solemnly, she thought back to earlier that morning.

"What is that?"

"It's a new thing. They're called pogs!" Jordan smiled, handing her a thick one. She threw her purse on the tile kitchen countertop. "That's a slammer, it's a lucky one. I had doubles. You can keep it for your big test tomorrow if you want," Rachel opened the refrigerator and took a long drink from a bottle of water, then paused.

The Animorph looked over the cool metal disc, a smiling green alien decorated it. She frowned. "Thanks, but I can't believe you're buying these things. Jeez... are the rest cardboard? They are!" Scoffing, she grabbed the drawstring bag and sorted through them. _Let's see_. _Baby animals, Lisa Frank, peace signs, hearts, Michael Jordan, Looney Tunes, stars and made-up galaxies._ "It seems like a waste of money. Why don't you save it for once? Didn't you want new roller-blades? I thought we were going to the park together this summer."

"It's just a fad, Rach. It's fun." Jordan whined.

"Is it just like those stupid bracelets that got banned from school?"

Jordan shrugged.

"Or those stupid stuffed animals, or those tiny video game things?"

Rachel arched an eyebrow. Jordan got two detentions and no recess for a week that semester.

"It's different though, I like it and it can't hurt anybody. I trade with Lisa and Jennifer during recess. Everyone is doing it. Nick and -"

"Oh, I get it. This is about boys... Nick huh? What's he like?"

Jordan flushed red, contorting her face in disgust. "Eww! No, that's Courtney's boyfriend!" Then, Jordan instantly smirked. "Hey! That's not fair! You're a teenager, I bet you have a boyfriend!" Grinning, she began to shout, "Rachel has a boyfriend! Rachel has a boyfriend! Who is he? Are you hiding him from mom and dad? When do we get to meet him?"

That hit a nerve. Rachel froze.

" _A boyfriend! A boyfriend!_ Rachel has a boyfriend. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut it, Jordan!' Rachel yelled, a bit louder than she had intended.

Jordan just laughed, while her big sister angrily shut the refrigerator door.

Rachel pocketed the slammer and put on her hot pink windbreaker, grabbing her keys she put on her boots and made her way toward the door, but her little sister caught up to her.

"Where are you going? I was only kidding- "

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I just need some fresh air, that's all. It's just…been a long week."

 _She's a brat sometimes._ Rachel told herself, still kicking the dirt. _If only she knew._ "Stress? Stress. I could say I'm under more than a fair amount of stress recently." Rachel muttered aloud. She reached into her pocket and paused. She palmed a tiny velveteen box, then palmed another larger box and remembered. _Oh...Jake's cigarettes. He wouldn't mind if I bummed one, would he?_

Anything I should be aware of?

Rachel jumped, but said nothing lifting her gaze slightly toward the sky.

Forget it, you can't see me from down there. Look, if it was anything I said last night, I'm sorry. I know it was sudden, and I didn't… Rachel… I mean...

Rachel arched her eyebrows, giving the still air a skeptical look. She let the toy glimmer under the sun in her ice-cold fingertips; flashing it toward the leafy canopy, alien side up.

Oh. Shit, I'm sorry to go on like that. Look, there's nobody around. Hold on.

In an instant, the brunette boy sat down beside her on the adjacent swing, and as usual he was completely unreadable. "Are you sure we're alone?" Rachel muttered under her breath. She didn't look up. Tense.

Tobias nodded, slightly disturbed. The once powerful Rachel seemed broken He looked at her hands. _She's not wearing it._ Tobias' heart sank, his muscles tensed.

"Are we actually alone, or is Ax nearby?" she questioned

Tobias cleared his throat. "He's off at the scoop, I promised I would bring him back some cinnamon buns from that new bakery on Market Street."

"Typical," Rachel gave a weary smile.

There was some silence that seemed to stretch out for eternity.

"Last night… um, you wanted me to think it over?" Rachel took out the small purple velvet box from her coat pocket. She opened it, and the cheap but thoughtfully-picked out diamond ring glistened slightly in the daylight. Yellow gold.

She took a deep breath. "When this is all over. My answer will be yes."

Tobias winced. "When it's all over?"

Rachel nodded. "There's so much at stake, we could lose _everything._ We can't plan a wedding while the world is _like this._ " Rachel shrugged and gestured at the rest of the playground.

"At least say you will…keep the ring?"

Rachel gave another sad smile and nodded. "I will, I just might not be able to wear it without anyone asking questions, but I'll still keep it. Thank you, Tobias."

Somehow, that didn't make him feel much better about the situation.


End file.
